Amazing Because It Is
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: A John Cena birthday one-shot. Laughs, smut and fluff. John Cena/OC.


**A/N: in a perfect world, the WWE WRESTLERS and divas had John's birthday off. I also didn't follow any kind of timeline for this. So don't bite my head off if events that I mention didn't happen when I'm saying they are. I'm just using my imagination.**

**I don't own anything affiliated with the WWE.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was 10:00 pm on Saturday, April 23. 2011. Better known as the night of John Cena's 34th birthday. He had been moping around his house thinking about where she could've gone. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks and was expecting her when he got home, but to no avail. Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when there was a knock at his front door unexpectedly.<p>

"What are you doing here?" John asked his best friend Randy Orton as he him inside his Tampa residence.

"I'm taking your ass out for your birthday and don't start bitching about how you don't feel up to it. You're going and that's it." Randy told him as John just looked at him.

'He has a point. Staying in this house isn't helping.' John thought to himself as he looked at Randy.

John didn't reply to Randy's request to go out. He trudged upstairs to change his clothes.

"Hurry your ass up Cena! We don't have all night!" Randy yelled after him. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text message.

'_He's changing. Be there in 30._'

Thirty minutes had turned into an hour. Randy had to do some more convincing much to his dismay. He wanted to wring John's neck. He could be incredibly stubborn sometimes. Randy wanted this night to go off without a hitch. John was screwing with that plan all on his own.

"This is where you wanted to bring me out for my birthday?" John shot at Randy.

"Shut up and get out of the car." Randy said jokingly. "I figured you'd enjoy a place where we could just lay low and relax."

John gave him a slight nod and shrug. Randy clapped him on the back as they entered John's favorite bar in Tampa.

"SURPRISE!" Rang out inside the bar upon John opening the door.

John looked around confused. He was first greeted by all of his brothers and then his parents. He couldn't believe all of them were together in one place, especially for his birthday. Next he was greeted by many co-workers and friends, but there was still no sign of her.

The drinks were flowing. The music was blaring. There was enough food for everyone there and then some. John was standing by a booth occupied by Randy, Cody, Ted, Layla, and Maryse.

"So, where's your better half?" Ted asked John.

John didn't get a chance to answer. As if on cue, the doors to the bar opened and entered an Amazon of a woman. Her five foot ten inch frame was draped in a skin tight, black, one sleeved mini dress. Her feet were adorned in 3 inch black peep toe heels. Her hazel eyes were done up with smoky eye shadow and her shoulder length brown and auburn hair was no more. It was cut in a sort of pixie cut and was her natural brown.

"You might wanna close your mouth." Cody joked as the rest of the table shared a laugh.

The woman approached the booth and wrapped her arm around John's waist.

"Happy birthday, babe." She whispered in his ear.

Her voice sent chills through his body. It was smooth and deep, but still feminine and soothing. Her voice alone could do things to him that no other woman could ever do.

She let go of his waist as he turned around to face her, his blue eyes looking straight into her hazel ones. Her arms immediately went around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him before he crashed his lips into hers.

"Alright! Break it up." Randy said from her left.

She flipped him off, but kept her attention on John's lips.

"That's not nice, B." Randy interjected again.

"Oh my god Orton, shut up!" She said after she broke her kiss with John and leaned to her right so she could look at Randy. Everyone at the table laughed.

"Well, stop trying to suck his face off with all of us sitting here and I will."

She stuck her tongue out at him before she playfully slapped his arm.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend's best friend, Brandi. Besides, if it weren't for me, you would've never been able to pull this off." Randy stated.

"Fine." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me. You're still an asshole." She smiled, winked and dragged John away to go cut his cake and serve up some ice cream.

The night went on with lots of fun and laughter. Brandi and John had stayed to help clean up the used party supplies before heading back to their house.

As John was driving home, Brandi sat in the passenger seat, staring at him with the light from dashboard aiding her.

"What are you looking at?" John asked her with amusement in his voice.

"You." She replied simply before grabbing his right hand and bringing it to her lips. She laced her fingers with his.

"Remember how we met?" She asked him as she rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I remember. Do you?" he teased. She had a terrible memory.

She chuckled because she knew what he was getting at. "Yeah, I do too. I can't believe it's been almost 9 years."

He took his eyes off the road to glance at her. He could make out her eyes being closed and a smirk on her lips slightly showing off one of her dimples.

It would make 9 years in October. Granted, they had a little bit more than 6 months to go until their 9 year anniversary, time had flown by.

They met in a pub in London. Things didn't go as smoothly as most would expect. She had just broken up with her long time boyfriend and her trip to the UK was to try to forget him. The last thing she needed was an attractive man hitting on her. John on the other hand had a girlfriend waiting for him back home. Brandi sat with him and they chatted for a bit. She bought him a pint and left him sitting at the bar.

The next time they saw each other, it was August and WWE was in Los Angeles. And yet again, they were reunited at another bar. This time though, they exchanged numbers. Somehow, she managed to spend time with him on the road and back home in West Newbury before he moved to Tampa. Along the way, they had both grown attached and it was Brandi that ended up spilling her heart to him; complete with hesitance and tears for fear that she would be rejected. He replied simply by kissing her full and hard on the lips. Everything he wanted to say was in that kiss. She never asked or questioned his feelings for her. She always said she could see exactly what he was feeling in his eyes.

They made it home in one piece and Brandi had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. John got out and decided that he didn't want to wake her. He however wasn't going to be able to manage that. He put one of her arms around his shoulders which made her stir immediately.

"What are you doing?" She murmured against his neck.

"Carrying you to the house." He picked her up, bridal style, like she weighed nothing.

John closed the car door with his hip and somehow managed to hit the button to lock the doors. She was awake by the time they got to the door. John knew she was.

"Don't leave a hickey on my neck." He said, trying to keep his voice even as her lips, tongue and teeth assaulted the left side of his neck.

"When have I ever left you a hickey where someone could see it?" She shot back with a wink.

He placed her on her feet so he could unlock the door. He was legitimately pondering her question as she turned on the closest light. She swatted him playfully on the arm as she walked past him and into the house. He managed to catch up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where were you earlier?" He asked with his lips against her ear. She leaned her head to the side to look at him.

"You weren't here when I got home… Two weeks in a row. I thought I fucked up somehow."

She giggled. "I was getting things together for tonight. I was a part of your surprise."

"How so? I would've been surprised if you popped out of my own personal birthday cake in," He paused and turned her in his arms, with his hands ghosting over her ass. "Nothing." He finished.

She laughed then, "You would." She said as she broke away from him to bend down to take off her shoes. She was now her rightful 5'10". "Can you unzip me?" She asked coyly.

John stood there and looked at her. He thought she looked hot in her dress, but he didn't realize how hot she looked. It made her ass look great. It also helped that she just naturally had a great ass. You could see the curves of her pear shaped body.

He walked towards her and let his hands skim her upper thighs, torso, and arms before he went for the zipper in between her shoulder blades.

"Thanks." She held the front of her dress to her ample breast and padded up the stairs to their bedroom. He could see the clasp of her black strapless bra and a peak of her lacy black thong.

'She is purposely trying to drive me crazy.' John thought to himself. He set the keys on the table behind the couch, grabbed her shoes from the floor and turned the lights off downstairs before following her same path to their bedroom.

"Brandi…"

She was lying on the bed in her bra and panties. She hadn't bothered with taking her make-up off. She had her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankle. She propped herself up on her elbows when she heard something hit the floor, but climbed off the bed and walked over to John who was frozen in place. She noticed her shoes on the floor and John's mouth slightly agape.

"What? You act like you've never seen me like this before." She said in a sultry voice as she grabbed the hem of his black t-shirt, pulling it over his head and ran her hands up his abs. John stayed silent, but she saw his eyes darken with lust.

She kissed the clef in his chin and each corner of his mouth before she kissed his lips. With her arms around his neck, she rubbed the back of his neck with her right thumb, while her left hand held his face. She flicked her tongue along his bottom lip wanting entry, to which he obliged. He groaned when she bit his bottom lip, thus ending their steamy kiss.

She turned them around so John's back was towards the bed. He still had on way too much clothing for her liking. She pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the bed. He lay back as she took off his black and white Adidas and socks. She stood up at the foot of the bed, with her hands on her hips looking at him. He slid up the bed towards the headboard as she climbed on the bed to straddle his thighs. She managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans before John abruptly did something he had never done before.

She was distracted by freeing his throbbing member from his jeans when he wrapped one strong arm around her waist and jerked her body up towards his face. She was practically sitting on his chest. She didn't get to protest the move before she felt his breath on her inner thighs, dangerously close to her core.

He slid her thong to the side before he attached his mouth to her most sensitive area. He sucked and nibbled at her sensitive nub making her grip the sheets and moan his name. He slipped his tongue inside of her and she almost lost it. He could feel it coming. He lapped at her, feeling her walls tightening, he slid his tongue out. Her orgasm hit her and he savored every drop.

Her legs were shaking. He could feel it against his arms and shoulders from where he was holding her in place. She had her eyes closed, her breathe was ragged, but she had a satisfied grin on her face. Or at least what he could see of it with her facing down in their pillows.

The weight on the bed shifted as John turned to his stomach as he pulled her thong down her legs. He had managed to get out of his boxers too. He lightly smacked her ass which caused her to open her hazel eyes and lazily look at him. She had evil glint in her eyes as she turned over to her back and propped herself up on her elbows. He climbed up towards her on the bed before he attacked her mouth and neck. Her bra was soon discarded along with his ever present dog tags.

He slid inside of her, making her arc her back off the bed, her legs immediately going around his thighs. He was slow and deliberate, loving the way her body fit him like a glove. His ears were assaulted with moans of appreciation and satisfaction. He sped up a bit, but didn't change the amount of force he began with, causing her nails to dig into his back. He felt her walls tighten around him and he had to concentrate on not losing it. His name fell off her tongue as she rode the wave of ecstasy, her legs quivering.

They had a thin layer of sweat of on each of their bodies. He pulled out of her and rested on his heels as he pulled her towards him. Her bare chest pressed against his, his hands roaming down her back squeezing her ass making her moan against his lips. John broke the kiss. He kissed down to the hollow of her neck before nipping at each of her collarbones. He laid butterfly kisses down the valley of her breasts before taking time with both of her breasts.

He positioned himself at her entry once again, but this time she took control. She flipped them over so that she was on top. John had a lopsided grin on his face. This was a rarity. They had never spent much time in the bed for anything other than sleeping. It was usually up against a wall or in a chair or her being bent over a counter or table. They usually had sex is odd places. One time they had sex in a limo right before he had an interview. She liked springing those kinds of things on him and he was more than willing to satisfy her.

John had propped his head up on some pillows so that he could see everything. She kissed his lips the same way he had done her. She made sure to kiss his scars from his two major surgeries. She ran the tip of her tongue down his abs, kissing her way to the base of his cock. He had is eyes closed. She hesitated just to tease him, which made his blue eyes pop open right before she took the head in her mouth.

"Ah fuck." He choked out as she took more of him into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue. With her short hair he could see how her mouth worked him. She had one hand steadying his cock and her other hand rubbing herself. His hands went to her head, but not to take more of him. He knew what she was capable of, but he wanted to be inside of her.

She hovered above his cock before she slowly lowered herself on it. She was back to teasing to him. He smirked then lifted his hips which made her give him one of the sexiest smiles he had ever seen, her dimples showing. Her eyes were dark with lust, her lips swollen from kissing him. She worked her hips while she rode him. It wasn't too fast, and it wasn't too slow. She used his shoulders for leverage.

"Shit." She whispered between her moans, but John already knew. It was written all over her beautiful face. He flipped them over so that he was back on top.

"I'm almost there, baby." He whispered in her ear.

They were staring into each other's eyes. Their fingers interlocked by her head.

"Oh god, John…" She moaned as her orgasm hit first, driving him over the edge. A groan escaped him as he covered her mouth and neck in kisses.

He pulled out of her, but stayed lying on top of her. She was the only woman he ever met that didn't complain about his weight crushing her. She liked the feeling of his heart beat against hers. She often said she was a weird one like that, but John adored that about her.

He rolled off of her, but pulled her so her back was against his chest. He kissed the crook of her neck and behind her ear.

"Babe?" He said against her warm skin.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go make sandwiches?"

She laughed then. It was his thing when they first got together. He'd always have a sandwich after sex and somewhere along the way, it had become a part of their routine after sex.

She turned over and looked at him, his lips swollen from all of the kissing and sucking and his eyes sparkling. She kissed him, it was gentle and sweet. He felt his heart flutter.

"I love you so much." She spoke as she stroked his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her deeply.

"Are you trying to start this up again?" She asked playfully, while she kept pecking him on his lips.

"No. I'm trying to get your sexy ass out of bed so we can have sandwiches and watch sportscenter!"

She looked him with a lopsided grin, trying not to laugh at him. She untangled her body from his and climbed over him.

"Nice ass." He commented as he playfully smacked it.

"You're one to talk." She shot back as she grabbed his black t-shirt and put it on. It barely covered everything because of her height and her curves. She grabbed John's boxers and put those on too.

"Now what am I gonna wear?" He said from the bed.

She walked over to his dresser, grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and tossed them to him. He slid them on.

She jumped on his back as he carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen. They made their sandwiches and headed to the den to watch some ESPN.

After they ate, they cuddled under a blanket, both half asleep.

"Thank you for an amazing birthday." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for being amazing every day." She replied sleepily.

"Are you trying to get into my pants, Brandi B.?" He whispered thinking she was asleep.

"It's not that hard to do, John Felix Anthony." She replied, making him laugh.

It couldn't have been a better night in his eyes. He got to spend time with his family and friends. He got to spend some quality time with the same woman that had been in his arms for 8 and ½ years. He was on top of the world. And at least for a night, no one could take that away from him.


End file.
